Organization 101
by she smiled like a knife
Summary: AxelRoxas. Yaoi. MM. Before they were friends, they couldn't stand each other, and quickly that changed to friendship to lust. An author's attempt to have comedy and romance in a fic.
1. The Beginning: VIII & XIII

**SUMMARY**: Axel/Roxas. Yaoi. M/M. Before they were friends, they couldn't stand each other, and quickly that changed to friendship to lust. Crackfic. (the author's humble opinion, read at own risk)

**Author's apologizes**: I wrote this out in two hours, at 4 in the morning. The best stories comefrom total lack of sleep I say. My friends liked it, I'm not so sure...but what the heck? What do I have to lose? I hope it at least amuses you and you don't come out of it regretting you read. I hate how everybody seems to write how Axel and Roxas instantly became friends...here is my personal take off.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters. Don't sue, I'm not worth anything but a slow computer.

**Rating:** Rated M for language and eventually boylove. :D Don't like the idea? Click out. Now.

* * *

Axel's POV

* * *

Number VIII, The Flurry of Dancing Flames. I don't recall how I received this title, but it seemed to stick since day one, the moment I appeared in the World That Never Was. I have the ability to manipulate and create fire, along with my choice of weapons--Chakrams. 

Joining the Organization wasn't much of a choice; it was about the _only_ logical choice. There isn't much to this pathetic world; joining the Organization was the only way a Nobody could survive in a world that was always dark.

Where are my manners? The name is Axel. A-X-E-L. Got is memorized?

Most people have other fond pet names for me. Asshole, prick, Ax, and my most favorite--8. Xemnas is the only one who calls us by our numbers. Figures. In case you don't know, Xemnas is the leader, the one that started the Organization. I personally don't like the man, but he's the leader and whatever he wants--goes. No questions asked, unless you want to cease to exist.

I'm currently on patrol duty; it was Xemnas' favorite way of punishing me for arguing with him. We argue quite a bit, but Xemnas always has the upperhand, much to my annoyance. How much I would love to ram one of my chakram up his--

_Ahem_. I'm getting ahead of myself. Onward--patrol duty basically sucks and is pointless. There is nothing in this world but buildings and intersecting streets. Never light, always eternal night. I never actually 'patrolled' before; I usually find an empty alley and entertain myself by polishing my chakrams.

But tonight was different, in mid-stride of running a rag through one of my precious chakrams, I notice little dark figure popping out of the ground, with bright small yellow eyes, coming towards me. Heartless. Scowling, I summon my other chakram in my hand. Heartless don't belong in this world, and I'm puzzled how the fuck they are here in this world. I easily ram my weapons through their defenseless little bodies and walk out of the alley, only to be surrounded by...hundreds of them, slinking towards me as if I were their roadkill. Where the fuck are these bastards coming from? I wonder as I throw tidals of flames towards them, killing quite an impressive amount of them off.

After a couple more minutes of this, I notice I'm growing fatigue. _Ugh_, I'm not to die because of little black...things. My chakrams return to my hands and I frown, noticing their increasing amount. By the time I killed off enough of them, more will come. _Fuck_.

I hear clashing of metal suddenly behind me, and I turn, unsurprised to see another dark cloaked figure, wielding two keyblades and slashing at the Heartless. I scowl. Roxas, always showing off.

"I was perfectly fine, thank you," I say rudely, walking towards the teen. I did not need help from a _child_.

I can see the curve of a smile from the boy from under his hood. "Really? From up there, it looked like you needed help."

I huffed. "Your eyes deceive you."

"Shut up," he snapped, kicking at a nearby Heartless attempting to crawl up his cloak.

I roll my eyes and watch as the kid swirled and jumped through the air, giving an impressive showing of using both his keyblades with equal ease and talent. Number XIII. The Key of Destiny. Roxas.

My favorite pet name for him has to be brat. The kid had the biggest head out of all of us, thinking his stupid little Keyblade gives him seniority over Xemnas himself. But Xemnas never punished him; he just smiled as if he were highly amused. Which really ticked me off, if I even ATTEMPTED to speak to Xemnas that way, I would be on patrol duty for the rest of my stupid Nobody life, but Roxas? Roxas was SPECIAL and received better treatment than the rest of us, even though he had only been here for a few months. _Brat._

It was insulting; he was just a kid. The rest of us were...well...I'm twenty-one. And before this brat, the youngest member was eighteen. But fifteen? It's laughable. He's so short and ..._tiny._ Not to mention he looks like a girl, with his beautiful sapphire eyes of his (I can't help but notice, they sorta just jump at you; his eyes) and his blonde wisps of hair that seemed to stick up in natural spikes. The kid still has his baby fat, for crying out loud. Xemnas must be missing a few marbles to allow this kid into the Organization.

I took one side of the street, and Roxas took the other side, and together we did more damage and killed quite a bit of the Heartless. Alright, I had to give the kid props--he knew how to fight pretty damn well.

Then something magnificent happened--I twirled my chakram into the air, and the kid jumped on it, slashing through the Heartless as he rode on the chakram as if it were a fucking surfboard, and the charkram swirled back towards me, and Roxas did a back flip, landing behind me, my chakram back in my hand. I stared at the kid. Roxas smirked. "Got it memorized?"

I glared at the kid for using my signature saying, but I noticed the lack of Heartless.

"My chakrams isn't a skateboard," I hissed, examining my weapons for footprints, I just fucking polished them.

"And the blood on them makes it any better?" he said in teasing tone.

His sapphire eyes glinted up at me in amusement; I whacked him on the head, causing his hood to fall down to reveal his blonde hair. He scowled, I smirked.

* * *

Personally, I think the only reason Xemnas holds meetings is to amuse himself. The meetings are pointless. I think he just likes to make sure we're not plotting against him or some shit like that. He snapped at Demyx for dozing off, and I glance at Roxas, who is examining his fingernails, seemingly bored. Grr. 

This operation Kingdom Hearts had been in development for quite some time, but so far, we are exactly where we were two years ago--absolutely nowhere.

I heard my number.

"Number eight and number thirteen will handle this mission," said Xemnas in a monotone voice, not glancing at either one of us.

**WHAT!** I wearily stole a glance at the kid, who didn't look happy at this news either. Didn't Xemnas know how much I wanted to KILL the kid? Seriously, I've debated of stealing his own keyblade and killing him in his sleep...

Roxas opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it and nodded. Xemnas turned to me and I gave a fake smile and thumbs up.

Fucking fabulous. I'm fucking singing with uncontained joy. Wipee.

* * *

Roxas' POV

* * *

If there is one thing I hate, it's people telling me what to do. Just because I'm fifteen, doesn't make me a moron. Axel is the only moron who doesn't understand that. I seriously wondered if Xemnas was bonkers for matching Axel and me in a mission together. We would probably kill each other off before we accomplished our mission. 

The only compliment I can give the older Nobody is he is a good partner to have in a battle. Not to mention I do particularly enjoy watching him set things on fire with a flick of a wrist. But his attitude and personality is a complete different story.

Bossy. Ignorant. Bastard. Asshole. Doesn't LISTEN worth shit, and just an overall pain in the rear. Can't talk to him without receiving some sarcastic reply. Prick didn't even show me any gratitude when I fucking helped save his worthless ass from those copious amounts of Heartless the other day.

But then again, none of the other members have manners either. Manners didn't exist here. Other than the occasional--"I'll spare your life. . .for now." That was about as merciful a Nobody got.

The fucker (new pet name) and I were currently debating over the choice of travel, not debating, more like screaming at each other.

"WE ARE NOT TAKING A FUCKING GUMMI SHIP!" he bellowed, sounding like an immature child than the twenty-one year old Nobody he actually was.

"Xemnas said we had to keep a low profile, sudden appearing portals in the middle of a town is going to look suspicious, you dumbfuck!" I shrieked back, and my keyblades appeared in my hands. I can't control it, my Keyblades always appear in my hands when there is danger or when I'm angry. And right now, I'm pretty pissed off.

He huffed. "Fine. But I'm not driving the piece of shit. Why take something that will take a whole day to get to, when we could just use a portal--"

He was quickly getting on my nerves. I growled. "Shut up and use your head, or whatever brain cells you have left."

"No offense, but I really don't want to spent a whole day stuck in a cramped ship with you," he leered, crossing his arms angrily, a dark scowl on his features.

"Does it at least have warp speed?" he asked, sounding desperate.

I sighed. "No."

"Well fuck," he said, bowing his head in defeat.

"Well, Merry fucking Christmas," I responded smartly. "Consider this as coal, reward for being on the Naughty list."

"In that case, I'll ask Santa to sent me a bomb," he said. "Death is better than this hell."

I couldn't agree more.

* * *

We managed not to kill each other on the first 12 hours, shocking as this was. Most of the time he ignored me, or polished his idiotic chakrams. I had to admit, there was beautifully impressive weapons, but was it really necessary to polish them that much? They were just going to get dirty all over again the next time we fought. Moron. 

"Are we there yet?" he asked for the hundredth time.

I slammed on the brakes, causing him to fall on his ass.

"Is it physically impossible for you NOT to shut the hell up?" I asked him, glancing at my shoulder to glare at him.

He sent me a nice hand gesture, which I returned.

So childish. How the fuck he got into the Organization, I only assumed he must've had to fuck Xemnas or something...

I must've been so lost in my thoughts; I didn't notice the large meteor coming towards us. Axel roughly pushed me aside and took control of the ship, jerking the wheel to the right, missing the meteor by an inch. He turned to me, glaring darkly into my eyes. His green eyes glittered madness.

"Fucking moron," he muttered, picking up his dropped chakram and taking out a rag. "You nearly fucking killed me with a dumbass oversize, ROCK."

"What a shame," I said lividly. "The world was nearly a better place."

* * *

Axel's POV

* * *

This world was nearly as pathetic as the World That Never Was itself. Only the sunlight was a nice change from the dark. But other than that, this world was pretty darn depressing. Hollow Bastion. And a pathetic name to go with it, also. Not surprising. 

"What possibly could someone offer us in this world?" I muttered.

Roxas blinked, his face unreadable. "Well, obviously something if Xemnas sent us here."

"Maybe as punishment," I thought airily. "He does hate my guts."

"Who doesn't?" the kid asked, a serious expression on his features.

I sent him my favorite hand gesture. "I'm FLATTERED."

"Erm, Xemnas said someting about a office," said Roxas, gripping my attention from the foxy young brunette that walked by. Scorching HOT.

Shame it wouldn't work out, me being a Nobody. She would've matched my redhair perfectly.

_Ahem_. Anyway--onto the mission of hell. After aimlessly walking through this town, we bumped into quite a few strange looking people. And a weird teddy bear that... talked. With a red ball on its head...

"KUPO!" it squealed. I kicked it, and laughed. Roxas glared and helped it back up.

The teddy bear glared and made odd beeping sounds. I snickered and Roxas whispered something to it. The bear kicked me the shin, making me fall to the ground.

"Bastard..."

It screamed, "Kupo!" and ran off. Coward!

Roxas howled with laughter. If only I could ram my chakram in his throat, but too many witnesses.

"Let's move on," I hissed, dusting myself off.

Roxas snickered the whole way there.

_Brat_.

* * *

**AN**: Next chapter things heat up, in more ways than one. Axel and Roxas battle, this time not the Heartless, but some FF characters.Axel gets _punished._ And a game begins. Reviews make the author update faster. :D 


	2. Game of Wits

**AN**: I'm not experienced much when it comes to fight scenes, and I tried it mutiple ways, but third person POV worked the best. So please don't bash me if I mess up, I'm learning as I go.

**Chapter Warnings**: Mentions of sex. Cussing. You know the drill.

Thanks so much for the reviews thus far! Makes me smile knowing that I'm not the only who enjoys reading this story! I hope you like this chapter. :D

* * *

Third Person

* * *

Roxas cautiously opened the door that led to the office. It looked like a normal office, neat and organized with a bookcase and neatly folded papers on the corner of the desk, which was located in the center of the room. But the only thing that was unusual about this office was the slender long dark-haired girl in the middle of the room; her gloved hand fists raised in fight stance. 

"Can't we negotiate?" Axel pouted.

The girl raised a brow. "After I kick your ass, yes."

Roxas smiled, summoning his two keyblades. "It's hopeless. Two against one."

She grinned widely and the door behind her opened, revealing a tall figure, dressed in all black, blonde hair stuck up in spikes. He noticed Axel and Roxas and turned to the girl. "Need help, Tifa?"

Tifa smiled. "About time, Spiky."

The blonde haired man gave her a look and turned to Axel and Roxas, and noticed the keyblades in the kid's hands. "Might want to put those away, kid." Reaching behind him and pulling out a large sword.

Axel's eyes bulged out of his skull. "Is a weapon that big really necessary, man?"

Roxas glared at the pyro. "Scared?"

"For chopping off Organization members heads? Yes," the blonde replied hoarsely. Tifa grinned, standing beside the blonde, raising a beckoning brow. _Well fuck me senseless_, Axel thought.

The spike haired blonde was faster than met the eye; he quickly surged forward, ramming his blade at Roxas, the force of his impact causing the kid to fall back onto the bookcase, books shattering everywhere. Roxas rubbed the back of his head and glared at the man.

Axel's face soon met the fist of the girl's. She hit harder than he thought she would. He quickly picked himself up and glanced at the kid, who looked a bit ticked off and amused at his pain. _Brat_.

He lunged forward, slashing both blades towards the blonde. Axel rolled his eyes, figures he would get the girl.

Tifa lunged towards him once more, but he easily threw one of his chakrams towards her, she dodged it, dropping low to ground and kicking him in the kneecap. This girl played dirty. GRR. He raised a brow. He summoning his firepowers and surprised her by surging her with a flare of fire, she yelped and moved out of the way.

Hahaha. But she jumped into the air, her feet kicking and managed to successfully throw him onto his back. She sat on him, a satisfied grin on her pretty features. He reached up and gripped her forearms, burning her with his fire. She screamed and smacked him with her fist. He scowled.

Meanwhile, Roxas was finding it hard to keep up with the man, who always managed to sneak attack him with his blade, he parried a few blows and even managed to hit the blonde a few times, but it didn't slow the man down. Roxas fell onto the ground, turning quickly before the blade met the ground, and had he not moved, it would've been stuck in his chest. He stood up and smacked the blonde with both his keyblades, calling forth his magical powers and striking him with thunder for good measure. The man groaned, clenching his teeth in pain. Roxas grinned and looked at the redhead, who looked very occupied with the girl, who was currently dodging his chakrams as she raced towards him, catching up to him and punching him in the chest, making him stagger back. Haha.

Axel successfully managed to capture the girl, gripped her arms painfully in his hands, burning her slightly, making her scream in pain and turned her around, her back close to his chest, her hands behind her back in an immobile position. He whistled, calling the attention of the man who the girl had called Spiky. He made a show of putting one of his glitteringly sharp chakrams near the skin of her throat.

"Make one move, I'm slicing her throat," he said, panting heavily from the fight. He leaned closely, whispering in her ear, "Such a shame, you're so pretty."

The man spoke up, his voice sharp. "Don't touch her!"

"Why?" asked Axel smugly, "Is she your _girl_?"

The stranger's face turned red and stepped forward, one of Roxas's blades suddenly appeared by his face, stilling him. He glared at the kid, turning his attention back to the girl.

Tifa struggled against him. "Bastard."

"My favorite pet name," Axel responded, "Now, let's _negotiate_."

* * *

Roxas' POV

* * *

I had to admire the pyro for handling that situation so delicately. Tricking the pair of them into giving him what he wanted, not that they really had a choice. The blonde was reluctant, but the girl (Tifa he believed was her name) was the one who in the end, agreed. 

Turns out that Xemnas sent us on this mission for astupid book, in a language I didn't understand. Asshole. A book? Honestly, I expected a better prize than this. Axel wasn't happy either, mumbling how much our leader hates him. I flipped the cover over, the only words I could understand was the name Ansem. Mmm...interesting...

Axel exited the room, book in hand. "Oh by the way, don't die. I imagine your Nobodies will be bastards to kill. Have a nice day."

I smiled at the older boy, giving him a look. "Impressive. I didn't think the blonde would break."

"Guys always break down when it comes to their girls," Axel said, "Which is why I don't believe in love, makes you weak. See how easily he gave in?" He snapped his fingers. "Piece of cake."

I put my hood on, covering my features. "I don't why...but I got the feeling I fought that man before..."

Axel glanced at me worriedly. "Probably your imagination. Took a couple hard blows to the head, kid?"

I ignored him, still unable to shake the feeling of how familiar the man was, and even the girl. SOLDIER.

I shrugged it off, following the pyro back to their gummi ship.

Mission Impossible accomplished.

* * *

Xemnas was most pleased withour mission, his eyes glittering with...happiness? 

"Excellent number eight and number thirteen, I must admit, I had my doubts, but you've proved you can work well together," he purred, his eyes glittering. He placed a fatherly hand on my shoulder.I smiled weakly, not liking how the man squeezed my shoulder possessively. Axel looked weary, as if expecting the silver haired man to reach over and choke him.

"Axel," Xemnas said, calling the older boy's attention. "I've changed your patrol duties to next week, enjoy your time off."

Axel's expression was unreadable, he nodded numbly. "Thank you."

He smiled and walked off, leaving us confused. I glanced at the pyro and smirked.

"Looks like that girl can punch," I smiled, referring to the black eye Axel had.

Axel flicked me off. "Brat."

"Bastard."

* * *

The next few days only got stranger. Xemnas decided to put Axel and me on patrol duty together. Have no earthly idea why, maybe to test out the theory if we could eventually resort to killing each other. 

And after two hours of roaming the cold dark streets, I found myself dodging chakrams, the fringes of my cloak smoking. Yes, I had to admit, it was better having the pyro on your side than against you. Axel swirled his chakrams in his hands, turning them to fire and flying them at me, and I smacked one of them in mid-air with my keyblade, and it swirled back towards him, smacking him hard in the chest with a loud groan, falling to the ground with a thud.

I...grew worried when I noticed he wasn't moving. I cautiously stepped forward, wincing when I examined the damage. His face was etched in pain. He quickly gripped my ankle, pulling me to the ground, a loud CRACK was heard. He broke my ankle. I screamed in pain, clenching my ankle, glaring heatedly at the Nobody. "Not fair."

He laughed weakly, reaching to unattach the chakram from his stomach, hissing in pain as he did so, blood dripping from the chakram. "Nobody makes me bleed my own blood." (couldn't resist! xD!)

I flicked him off. "I should leave you there to die."

"I hate you," he sighed in defeat.

"Yeah, me too," I admitted, hopping on one foot and extending a hand, and he took it.

And strangely, from then on, we were...friends? Who still occasionally fought, but friends nonetheless. Our relationship only got more strange.

* * *

Day 21 of confinement (told from Axel's POV)

* * *

Luxord, the bastard, ate the remaining Oreos, which I bought for ME. Not HIM. 

Marluxia, the kinky bastard, kept chasing me down the hallways of the castle with women's underwear. The fetishes that man has, I swear.

Zexion, the second best manipulator of the group after me (bow), tricked me into taking his shift for patrol duty. Evil bastard.

You're probably wondering why the fuck I'm confined to these castle walls, no longer allowed to travel different worlds...well it's quite easy. It started out innocently enough. A game. A game of wits.

Over the course of the month, I'm not ashamed to say that the brat was...growing on me. Occasionally we fought, but it always ended on a good note. Me..Groping him in some unfriend-like way. I couldn't contain myself...the kid is...adorable in a jerk way.

Scratch that, the kid was sexy. Like sex on sticks with two keyblades. TWO. Sizzling. I've had fantasies involving the kid and those keyblades...how did I not see this before? His bigheadedness must've blinded me temporarily...

AHEM. Onto the story--

The kid was fifteen, but I quickly learned he wasn't INNOCENT as he had us all fooled. Kinky little bastard. He would make random appearances in my bedroom, suckling on Sea-Salt Ice cream. Mmmm...damn him, teasing me like that. Either you fuck me, ignore me, but NEVER tease ME. Not allowed.

I made shows of making out with Demyx (fuckbuddy) in front of the kid, ramming the brunette sitar player into the brick walls and lewdly kissing him while Roxas and me was on patrol duty. The kid would glare and walk off in a huff. Hehehe. Teasing was fun.

Payback is a bitch, yo.

Soon this little game of teasing became more open to the rest of the members, to the point while dinner, I would say sly things like, "Last night was good, right, Demyx?"

Or better--

"I'm sorry about last night, didn't mean to fuck you so hard."

Xemnas would sputter and glare at me, slamming his hand on the table, making everybody jump in their chairs. "EIGHT!"

Bastard. At least say my name. Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized, YET?

And I'll admit--I pushed the limits by attempting to give Demyx a blowjob under the table, making the brunette squeak and ram his knuckles in his mouth, and everybody glanced at the guitar player, wondering if he was having a seizure or something.

Xemnas poked his foot in my stomach from underneath the table, and for the first time in four fucking years, said, "AXEL!"

I immediately stopped and wondered if I could...disappear. Like...magic. Unfortunately, I couldn't and had to bear the wrath of our leader, our humble...noble... bastard...jerkoff...Xemnas.

And the embarrassment. And the snickering of Roxas, his eyes glittering. He won. I lost.

(bangs head on desk)

30 days of confinement. Just...nine days to go. Maybe then I can get back at the brat. I'll figure out a clever way.

Goodnight. Like my sarcasm there? It's always fucking night here.

Signed,

Axel

* * *

Roxas' POV

* * *

I stuck my head out my bedroom, recognizing a familiar redhead walking by. "Hey! You're out of confinement yet?" 

The dark cloaked figure stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned towards me, a scowl on his features. He walked back towards my room, and rudely entered my room without permission. I rolled my eyes and turned to the pyro, fixing him my infamous glare of doom.

I yelped when he suddenly gripped me from behind, bringing my back closely to his chest, his hands on mine, keeping me from pulling away.Bastard.

Then he did something that...was cruel.

He LICKED my earlobe. And NIBBLED. And SUCKED. I was soon a hopeless puddle of quivering bones in his arms, unable to stand straight had it not been for his frame supporting me.

"Nnngh..."

Then he cruelly stopped his ministrations and walked out of the room, as if he didn't just give me a hard-on.

I took a cold shower and plotted my revenge.

The game was back on. Full throttle this time.

* * *

**AN:** The games grows hotter. I expect major action to come, _teasingly_ major. Reviews make the author post faster! ;D 


	3. Not Fighting Temptations

**AN**: Hope I did this right. Being my first boylove fic and all. We shall see... .  
**Chapter Summary**: Axel still has the upperhand...poor Roxas.  
**Warnings**: There will be sex in this chapter. Don't like the idea of boylove? Don't say I didn't warn you. xD

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Roxas's POV**  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel was easily distracted, I've learned. And I used this to my advantage. Tonight we had patrol duty and this time, I wasn't going to be the one who would walk away angry.

I don't know why I'm attracted to the older Nobody, I still hate his sarcastic guts at times, still have the urge to smack him with my keyblades, deep down I think there will always be some sort of animosity between us. But...we've been through alot. We've helped each other out on occasions. Kicked each other's asses, and realized we are better being friends than rivals, we were unbeatable together. Fire and Key. Keyblade and Chakram...alright this is beginning to get corny, but you get the grand picture.

Maybe it's just the fact I get pleasure seeing him flustered and frustrated and...Damn, he does look hot when he's angry. You can practically feel the heat radiating off of him when he's angry. Pretty damn hot.

I gleefully suckle on my Sea-Salt Ice Cream, my new fetish. A flavor between salt and sugar, mildly craving my needs. Axel is watching me through the corner of his eye, quickly becoming upset. I can't help the smirk that tugs the corner of my lips, nor can I stop from looking up shyly at him, popping the ice cream out of my mouth and licking my bottom lip where the blue liquid is sliding down. Axel closes his eyes briefly from his spot in the alley as he cleans his chakrams.

Better now than never, I tell myself firmly, crouching down and crushing our lips together, knowing an 'hmph' from the pyro due to his surprise. At first he is oddly still, and I worry for a moment, but soon I feel his gloved hands reach up and grip my shoulders. Hard. Pulling me into his lap, lapping at my mouth as if he were starving for water, his tongue swiping over my lower lip, this action causing me to tremble at the unexpected pleasure that shoots up and down my body when he does this, the feeling amplifying when he tugs my lips open with his tongue, devouring my mouth. God, how can one kiss simply undo me? So much where I'm lost in the sensations that I don't realize his hands are hungrily peeking under my cloak, searching for the buttons and zippers of my clothes.

Does he really think I give in that easily? Come on, I'm going make him work for it. I pulled away reluctantly, immediately missing the warmth, immediately aching for the feeling of his lips on mine, but I resisted and stood up, straightening my clothing and smiling down at him, Axel glares angrily at me in contempt. So cute.

"Brat," he says, shooting daggers at me.

"I think it's safe to say, I won this round," I say evilly, licking the remaining liquid of the ice cream off my hand.

Next time I needed to be more careful, he nearly had me there. Ugh. I'm not so sure if I'll win the next round.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Axel's POV**  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The kid was driving me up the walls; I was quickly losing my sanity. A pyro that is sexual frustrated is a very BAD combination. Unexpected explosions can occur, not to mention Xemnas was beginning to get ticked off how many times I was setting rooms on fire. I can't help it; sometimes my fire can be uncontrollable. Somebody seriously needs to put that kid on lock down. He's not only driving me bonkers but everybody else too, twirling his keyblades in his hands, strutting as if he owns the castle or some shit like that. Xemnas allows him to do so, of course.

I angrily cut into my freshly made steak that I made myself. Yes, I cook. Quite easy when the fire is easily accessible. Demyx is sited beside me, his mouth watering, twinking with his guitar. I glare heatedly at him, scooting over further. "MINE. Back off."

He mumbles something, I don't bother to care. Luxord is across the room indulging in a game of cards with Larxene and from the sounds of it, is poorly losing. I've only played the man's game once, never again.

The castle is in mayhem really. Members roaming around and causing trouble. I found the fifth stink bomb in the restroom. Honestly, how old are we all again? The kid doesn't count; I can't picture Roxas doing that. But I can picture the sitar player next me doing that. Idiot.

I am surrounded by IDIOTS.

After finishing my meal, I decided I should probably call it a night. Too much mayhem and idiots in the castle. Strange, Xemnas usually has most of us on his pointless missions, and I believe for the first time in a long time--all thirteen members were inside the castle. No wonder I was losing my sanity. Living with twelve other people was fucking insane.

Most groups would have a nice dinner together, play strip poker. But I think Xemnas gave up a long time ago trying to get us to 'bond'. Half of us ended up in our underwear...anyway...Onward--

I opened the door to my pathetic bedroom. Nothing much in there, besides a table, chair, and a twin size bed (Xemnas is the only one with a queen size bed. Bastard). Not even a window, not that it really mattered--nothing to see outside but streets and darkness. But what is interesting about my bedroom, is the Nobody who is currently in my bed, snoozing.

What the fuck? The kid's bedroom is way down the hall from my mine. If he had planned to seduce me, falling asleep before I got here wasn't smart of him.

Scratch that, it was BRILLIANT of him; this gave me the upperhand I needed.

I inched closer to the edge of my bed, unable to resist staring down at the kid. His face buried in my pillow, his hair still sticking up in spikes, (did his hair ever lay flat?) his mouth slightly opened as he breathed steadily, sprawled on my bed comfortably.

He was...adorable when he was asleep. And fuck, he looked so young. His face not drawn into a scowl or a frown, his features relaxed and peaceful. I nearly felt bad for what I was about to do. NEARLY. Remember I don't have a heart so I never feel any guilt. Nope, never.

I easily found out one his weak spots the other day, so typical. His ears. I debated if his neck would be just as sensitive. Mmm, let's find out, shall we? I quietly lay down beside him, very cramped if I do so myself, I nearly forgotten how annoying it is to fit two people on a twin bed, but the kid is tiny...so it wasn't too bad. Especially when I brushed against him, and he let out a little mumble. I instantly stilled, not breathing.

And then he did it again. I...urgh...

Without warning, he slung his arm over my waist and it slide down to my hip, very close to the zipper of my pants.

Alright. Onto to plan B. Even when the kid was asleep, he was molesting me. I pushed him gently, and he mumbled something and turned over to his other side, his back to me. Perfect. Better than what I hoped. I wanted him on his back...but this could work too. I spooned him close to me, and firmly placed my lips on his exposed neck, and did an experimental nibble, earning a mewl from the boy. I contained my chuckle at his rather adorable reaction and continued to trail kisses along his neck, open-mouthed kisses with an occasional bite, scraping my teeth very gently over his skin, and he mewled again, this time rubbing himself against me, his hands clenching the pillow underneath him as he continued to slumber.

With his moans to encourage me, I splayed my hand on his hip, squeezing gently, urging him to scoot close to me, the proximity still not close enough. I was fucking molesting the kid in his sleep, and I didn't care if that might be morally wrong. Since when did I have them?

It's HIS fault really, being so down right sexy with his little moans and whimpers, how could anyone possibly resist him?

Then he did something I was not expecting, something that totally shocked me.

He moaned my name. "Axel..."

I nearly lost it right then and there.

And I was so distracted by the kid's reaction; I nearly missed the opportunity to see the kid open his sapphire eyes and turn to look over his shoulder at me, smirking. Nearly. It brought me quickly out of my stupor.

I growled, forcing him to face me and gripping both his wrists in my hands, forcing them above his head. He struggled against my hold, but I tightened my grip, receiving a glare.

"You were fucking awake the whole time?" I hissed, disbelief written on my features.

He nodded slyly, his sapphire eyes winking with mischief. He was silently laughing at ME. How dare the little brat--

I gripped the back of his head with both hands, fusing our lips together, so hard that our teeth clicked together, eliciting a moan from both of us at the pain and pleasure. I fully expected him to slug me or kick me away, but no, quite the opposite in fact---he tugged at my shirt after successfully managing to get out of my hold, eagerly reaching for the hem of my shirt. I smiled against our crushed lips, pulling away and examining his face.

Well then, if the kid was willing, I was happy to oblige. Judging from his lust-filled glaze, he wasn't going to object to what I was planning on doing next. I hastily undid his jeans, feeling the kid tense up when I did so. But I easily distracted him by pulling him into another heated kiss, while I reached inside his unbuttoned pants and wrapped my hand around his length, earning a high-pitched yelp from him.

"A-axel..." he mumbled, his eyes squeezed shut, his hips bucking forward towards my hand as I worked him at a tantalizing slow pace that I knew had to be torture for the kid. Heh. I'm an evil bastard, thank you.

Struggling him struggle to find the words was amusing to say the least. I could tell he didn't want to admit defeat, because he knew once he voiced what he wanted, I would win this round.

"Please..." he finally asked, his voice clipped, blinking his eyes wearily open, biting on his lower lip. I could see the beads of sweat appearing on his forehead, his face flushed, lips red from all the hard kisses. And fuck, he looked so...fuckable. Was this word even in the dictionary? Well if it isn't, it would be soon.

"Please what?" I asked sweetly, unable to resist leaning closely, lewdly swiping my tongue along his lower lip.

"Fucking hell..." he mumbled, "I want to come. If you're not going to do, I am."

I smirked. "Only if I watch."

He closed his eyes. "Just fucking do it. I'll do whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?" I asked silkily, squeezing his hardness to add emphasis.

He mewled, bucking his hips upward. "_Yes_."

How could I turn down an opportunity like this? So many scenarios ran through my mind, but right now I had my end of the bargain to uphold. I quickened my pace, whimpers and grunts falling from his lips, his hand reached up and gripped my shoulder. Hard. As if holding me would help him come to his completion. Mmm, first sign that this kid was a clinger in the sack. I'm usually not one to giving handjobs, I'm more experienced in receiving them, but I have to admit it, this position is pretty empowering. Having a person wanton in your arms, responding to your every action, letting you do whatever you want. And the kid was pretty damn responsive; his moans growing louder with each growing second as he neared his climax, making me grow painfully hard.

"I--" he tried to say, but I easily understood his meaning, hungrily leaning down to nip at his neck as he came, his come spilling onto my hand and dribbling down onto his pants. The kid fixed me a satisfied smile, and I playfully wiped his juices on his shirt. His smile turned into a scowl. Shame, the kid looked rather innocent when he smiled, minus the come on his shirt. Heh.

"I figure I'll let you remember this moment next time you do laundry," I said, smirking, reaching up and ruffling his hair. "Brat."

He frowned deeply. "Manipulator. You knew that I wouldn't--"

"Ah, well, it's kinda hard to resist me? Eh?" I said cheekily, "Such an eager little thing."

He frowned, "So I take it you want me to return the favor now?"

Mmm. The kid sure did know how to read my mind.

"That be nice, before I got blue balls," I said, settling down on the bed, wondering how Roxas would handle this. Mmm, would he be hesitant or eager? Hard to tell.

I opened an eye, still waiting. "It's not going to blow itself."

He whacked me on the head, not too hard. Thank God it wasn't a keyblade; I still have the bruise from that fatal day--  
But this was much better than getting my ass kicked. I amusingly watched him struggle with the buttons of my pants, his nimble fingers working eagerly. So, the kid could tease and talk shit, but he couldn't walk the walk. Figures. At this rate, I would be twenty-two...

"Alright kid," I said, sitting up and taking one of his hands, "I know it's not hard to undo someone else's pants. You're just thinking too hard."

He glared. "Shut up."

I gave up and sunk back onto my bed, and Roxas successfully managed to undo the buttons and zipper, his hand dipping past the elastic of my boxers and curling a hand around my painfully hard length. I hissed when his cold fingers touched me, almost coming on the spot. Eventually the kid got the hang of it, his hand pumping my length at the same pace I used on him, his thumb brushing against the head, making me moan loudly. He must've really enjoyed that reaction because he repeated the action, this time making me thrust my hips upward.

I glanced down as he scooted lower on the bed, his blonde locks covering his face as he leaned down and took the head of my cock into his moist mouth, and I moaned uncontrollably at the feeling, reaching down to bury my fingers in his hair, shuddering. His gentle sucking was almost too much, much too slow. Grrr...

But he quickly caught on, bopping his head up and down on my lap at a faster pace, until I was a mass of melting bones on the bed, my grip on his hair tightening. God, the kid was much too good at this, I thought numbly as his teeth very gently scrapped against the head of my cock, blinding pleasure overwhelming me.

I tugged at his hair in warning when I felt the familiar feeling in my stomach. "I'm gonna--"

He briefly glanced up, his sapphire eyes momentarily looking into my green ones, which was very hot. When the person who was pleasuring you looked at you as they had your cock in your mouth. Nnnngh...

With a grunt I came into his mouth, and he tried to swallow it, but failed, a dribble of my come on his chin. I smirked, fondly reaching down to smear it off, pulling him back up to kiss him, tasting myself in the kiss.

It was a very interesting position when he pulled back, him sitting on my abdomen, so our crotches touched. Mmm, shame it didn't last long because he quickly pulled himself off of my lap, straightening his pants up, a blush tinting his cheeks. I don't think I've ever witnessed the blonde embarrassed before. I don't see why he would be embarrassed now, considering what we just did, but the kid was a virgin.

Mmmm. Was this good? The last virgin I was with become scarily CLINGY. Even till this day...shudder

But I guess not, I thought wearily, watching Roxas depart. He wasn't the snuggle type, that was for sure. Mmm, why do I feel disappointment? Maybe it's from too many blows to the head.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**AN**: First off, it's going to take me awhile longer to get the next chappie up due to...family problems. Gotta love families. . Next chapter--More pointless missions. Roxas finally gets the upperhand, and Axel begs. Till then. Ta Ta. And review and tell me what you think! Thanks kupos! D


	4. Bittersweet Pain

Thanks for the great reviews last chappie! Really keeps the flow going! This chapter has a lot to process and things are moving along quickly. 

**AN**: School started. WHY? Why is Texas the only state that starts so damn early? Why can't we start after Labor Day like normal states? Or am I not alone in this?

**Warning:** Annoying Yuffie (Personally, do I like her? Yes and No, but for this story I wanted to make her annoying just cuz...it fits the plot... . ) Sex deprivation and evil!Xemnas and angry!Roxas. And whiny!Axel.

--------------------------

Roxas's POV

-------------------------

So Xemnas has been giving me more missions than ever. More visits to Hollow Bastion. For more pointless shit, he tells me he wants me to be his little spy, said nobody would suspect me because I just a kid. I got a little ticked off, I don't like it when people call me kid, but especially the way he said it--

Not that I had a choice. Kinda sucks having to go alone and dress like a normal person, I had grown fond of the black gloves and cloak, even the boots that were a pain in the ass to clean and lace up. Now I was forced to endure some outfit that looked like I had a bad run at Hot Topic.

So where was I? Right--Hollow Bastion. I'm minding my own business, slurping on a Sea-Salt Ice Cream (thank god this crappy world had my favorite ice cream or I would've sent Xemnas a bomb for his upcoming birthday) when this black-haired girl runs into me, causing us both to tumble back and fall on our asses.

"I'm so sorry!" the girl gushes, standing up and extending her hand towards me. She was short and slender, with black shorts and a black shirt, and a black bandana around her head. Her favorite had to be black. So was mine. How ironic.

Despite the fact we have the similar favorite colors, it didn't stop me from glaring at her, groaning as I got up, not expecting to be in PAIN for running into a GIRL.

She huffed. "Don't have to be rude. I was offering you a hand."

"AFTER you knocked me down?" I asked sarcastically, dusting my clothes off. "Watch where you're fucking going!"

She eyes me closely, and I grow uncomfortable at how closely she is staring. Did I grow a monster on my head or something?

"WHAT?" I say, pissed now.

She winced. "I'm sorry! You just...looked familiar!"

I stare. She stares back.

Then she smiles cheerfully and extends her hand once more towards me, "Hiya! I'm Yuffie!"

And that is how this mission of doom began.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After two hours, I wanted to KILL her, more so than I wanted to kill Axel. At least Axel was useful. This girl however, was not. She continues to babble about stupid crap, and I don't bother to pay attention.

"Are you sure we haven't met?" she asked for the millionth time.

I was pretty certain I would know if I met an annoyance like her. "No."

"Ah well, my memory has been acting up lately," she said, a thoughtful look on her face, then her face lit up. "C'mon, I want you to meet my friends!"

I considered asking her, "You have FRIENDS?" but held back and followed her out of pure boredom; it sure did beat staring at walls, not a whole lot to do in this town. It reminded me too much of the World That Never Was, but at least we had some form of entertainment, even if it meant fighting each other for bets.

Had I known where she was leading me to, or if I had the ability to see the future, I would've never agreed to follow her, but as it was, I was bored. And if I returned to the World That Never Was, Xemnas would know I didn't follow his directions and I didn't feel like getting on the man's bad side.

She took me to this house on the corner of the street, and gripped my wrist, chatting about some man named 'Merlin'.

She opened the door and ushered me inside, bellowing, "I'm HOME!"

I cringed. And I noticed the man in front of us, his back towards us as he sat on the chair by the computer, typing frequently. He ignored her, no surprise. But the tall man in tight-ass leather pants noticed her arrival and turned, his arms crossed angrily. Man, he was...was it possible to wear pants that tight?

He looked deadly. With his long brown hair, a scar on his forehead, he fixed her an annoyed look. I liked this man already.

"Picked up another street rat, Yuffie?" he sighed, glancing at me.

I fixed him my infamous glare of doom. "Hey! At least I don't have a big ugly scar on my forehead!"

"You have a lot of guts, kid, talking to me like that," the man growled, stepping forward.

I laughed, if this man was looking to get his ass kicked, I would be happy to assist him. Yuffie cried out something frantically, stepping between us.

"NO! He's a new friend! He's just a kid, Leon!" she said, her voice shrill, her hands on her hips. "Pick on somebody your own size."

"Alright," he said, waving her off, "Just keep him out of the way, we're working on something important."

Yuffie beamed. "Can I see?"

He didn't even look at her. "No."

I laughed inwardly. She pouted at me. " Leon is a big ass, so don't be offended that he didn't warm up to you. He doesn't really get along with anybody. Just a big oversized ass."

Mmm. Sounded like Axel, nothing this guy obviously had no sense of humor.

"If you're going to insult me, do it out of earshot," Leon barked at her.

Yuffie sighed heavily. "C'mon. Squall just needs to get laid, any suggestions?"

"IT'S LEON!" he screamed as we left the house.

And as soon as we departed out the house, a familiar brunette was walking up the stairs. I recognized her as the girl that Axel had been staring at the last time I was here. She was pretty. Long flowing brown hair and vivid green eyes, very enthralling. She wore a pink dress topped with a pink jean jacket. Alright, her favorite color was obviously pink, and then I noticed the pink tie in her hair. I hate pink.

"Hey Yuffie," she said softly, "Got a new friend?"

Then she looked at me and smiled. I smiled weakly back. There was something about her...that...was...

"Close your mouth, Roxas," Yuffie muttered to me. I glared at her and collected my bearings.

"Roxas," I said, introducing myself since Yuffie wasn't going to.

She smiled, and for some odd reason, I could easily picture myself talking to her. I could immediately tell she was a pure heart, and pure hearts didn't become Heartless. She just glowed power.

"Aerith," she said to me, then her face turned serious, "Have either of you two seen Cloud?"

Yuffie shook her head. "No. He said something about Sephiroth." Aerith noticeably turned sad at this news.

"Cloud--?" I asked in confusion.

Aerith turned back to me, her features apologetic. "Sorry. Blonde spiky hair, wears nothing but black? Carries a buster sword? Have you seen anybody who might fit that description?"

I did, but I didn't want to fully explain how this we ran into each other. I had a feeling she wouldn't appreciate it.

"Nah, can't say that I have either, sorry," I said, feeling a twinge of...guilt? Not possible without a heart to feel, I reminded myself.

"Well, if you do see him, please tell him I'm looking for him," she said softly, turning away to walk in the opposite direction.

Yuffie sighed heavily beside me. "So sad. She has been looking for Cloud since...forever it seems. And the last time she found him, he just slipped away."

I honestly couldn't care less. But I figured a sad Yuffie was better than an annoying one.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

After successfully managing to escape from Yuffie, I decided to take some time off and go to the local ice cream shop, paying my favorite ice cream--Sea-Salt Ice Cream and relaxing. Too much work and no play. I think being able NOT to kill Yuffie deserves some reward.

A yellow pair of bead-like eyes caught my attention, and I thought nothing of it, mistaking it for a Heartless. Not really a problem, probably the weakest thing you could kill. I continued to suckle on the ice cream, not realizing the hidden creature coming closer.

Until I realized that it wasn't a Heartless after all--

But by then--it was too late.

----------------------------------

Axel's POV

-----------------------------------

I tried not to act concerned when Roxas didn't return from his little mission Xemnas sent him on a few days ago. He should've been back yesterday, not that I was counting or anything. But the kid was usually good about punctuality. I distracted my worry by playing cards with Demyx, who apparently wasn't the only depressed one in the Organization. During his latest mission, his beloved guitar had badly severed and was now being repaired, much to his dismay. I used to hate that foul guitar, but now I realized it kept Demyx sane and without it--he was impossible to be around.

Demyx clenched the cards in his hands, his eyes puffy and red. He couldn't sit still, nor could you get a word out of him.

"Demyx--"

"WHAT!" he snapped, burying his hands in his hair, pulling. "How long does it take to fix it! What if it's not repairable? What if I never see it again--?"

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN," I shouted, drawing the attention of nearby Zexion and Marluxia who were indulging some weird game that I really didn't not to know the details of. I sneered at them, waving cheerfully. Zexion simply shot me a dirty look and tugged on Marluxia's sleeve, pulling him back onto the game.

Demyx looked as if he were having some mental breakdown. Larxene was a few chairs away from us, giggling. I smirked and walked over for her drink and proceeded to pour it on Demyx.

"Hey!" she bellowed, standing up, hands on hips.

"Don't sass me!" I said, unable to keep my laughter down as Demyx shrieked from the unexpected shower.

"That was my vodka and orange juice!" she continued to rant, glaring up at me, snarling.

Demyx licked the corner of his mouth. "No wonder it tastes so good--"

I closed my eyes, a millisecond from losing my own mind.

When a familiar blonde walked in, no, he didn't walk--he limped, a look of grimace on his features. I debated if I should run over and ask the kid what was wrong, but that would seem far too desperate and I wasn't desperate...

"I'll be right back, buddy," I said swiftly to the wet Demyx, who was still licking the remains of the drink off his hands and face.

Larxene growled at my retreating back, vowing to murder me in my sleep. I responded back with my usual witty reply--"Bite me, bitch."

Making my presence unannounced I throw the door open to Number XIII's room with a bang, startling the blonde who was sited on his bed, playing with his bandages. I quickly grew enraged. Why? Because...nobody fucks with my Roxas...wait...MY? Where the fuck did that come from?

Ahem. I stared, and he glared. I tentatively walked closer to him, examining the damage.

"Ran into a deraged chocobo or something, kid?" I cackled.

The corners of his mouth twitch. He looked down at his injured arm. I immediately regretted saying that sarcastic comment; obviously he wasn't in the mood for jokes. Some things just weren't funny.

"No," he mumbled, "Just a deraged pyro."

I didn't know if I should be offended or not. I gave him a questioning look, hoping he would supply me more information. He didn't and I shot him a dirty look. Fine by me if he didn't want my help in killing the bastard who hurt him. If Roxas was willing to be a wimp about it and let the fugitive go without consequences...

"So, other than that, good trip?" I asked with mock-cheerfulness.

He smirked. "Unless you count eating 76 Sea-Salt Ice Cream good and throwing up afterwards..."

I sputtered. "You did what? Is that humanly possibly? Why didn't you explode from Ice Cream Overdose? Or ooze blue or something?"

He smacked me on the head. "I was joking you dimwit. Now I would like to take a shower and change--"

"Can I watch?" I eagerly asked. "Or better--join?"

He slapped me on the arm this time, kicking at my legs, pushing me back from the bed. "Just leave, you perverted pyro."

"Alright, alright," I said hastily, "No need to be bitchy about it."

Roxas had more mood swings than a damn girl for crying out loud.

-------------------------

Roxas's POV

-------------------------

I hate being an invalid. And it doesn't help the rest of the group who getting a good laugh at it.

"Awww...is the itty bitty Roxy hurt? Does the baby need his mommy to kiss the pain away?"Larxene ridiculed whenever she saw me limping.

"No, but I really need to stick you with one of my--"

Xigbar purposely pushed me against the wall as he walked passed me, snickering along with Larxene as I collapsed on the side of the wall. I hissed in pain, sliding down onto the ground and glared at the pair of them.

"Pathetic," Xigbar muttered darkly under his breath as he walked off, leaving me there in the lonely alley.

Larxene hummed in agreement and rushed off to catch up with the older Nobody, looking behind her to glance at me and snicker.

I heard the familiar sound of heavy boots on the ground coming closer as I collected my bearings. I didn't even bother to look up.

"Fuck off," I said dully; thinking it was Axel for some unexplainable reason.

"Is that any way to speak to your Superior?" asked the silkily voice of Xemnas, who was staring down at me with an unreadable expression, that mysterious glint in his eye which never failed to scare the living daylights out of me.

I paled, and began to stutter an apology. But he put a hand up, signaling me to cease. I stopped talking and was surprised when he helped pull me up into an upright position. I couldn't find the guts to look at the man in the eye, for many reasons. He was the one who told me I was the one he most depended on and saw me as potential protégé and I couldn't even accomplish a simple mission...

I felt ashamed and pathetic and I'm sure he knew that. He startled me by putting a hand on my shoulder, as if in comfort. I glanced up, wondering what he would say. Could he possibly kick me out of the Organization? Because honestly, there was nothing else for me but the Organization, nothing but misery and darkness and a huge vase of nothingness.

"I'm sorry, please don't kick me out--" I said hurriedly, unable to contain the words from leaving my mouth.

He smiled. "Kick you out? That wasn't apart of my plan. No, I just wanted to congratulate you."

I looked at the silver-haired man in shock. "Congratulate?"

He nodded, releasing his hold on me and giving me an expressionless look. "I was the one who sent the beast on you. To test you. And I can see you come out of it alright."

I wouldn't exactly call a hurt leg and arm, 'alright', but he seemed to think so. If anything, he looked...proud? He nodded at me, and I didn't like the feeling that crept into my stomach and felt the back of my neck prickle.

Mmm, Axel was right; a happy, satisfied Xemnas was a very...creepy Xemnas. I preferred the brooding, angry, demanding Xemnas.

I couldn't help but growl at my ' Superior'. He was the one who sent that bloodsucking beast on me? The beast that nearly killed me? BASTARD.

"You! You..." I had to bite my tongue from calling him a bastard.

He encouraged my insults with a raise of a brow. But he knew I didn't have the guts to, I settled for glaring at him instead.

"I hope you're not too angry," he said airily, as if what I just heard was no big deal and just a trivial matter.

"Are you fucking joking me? Should I be thanking you for nearly killing me with a bloody thirsty animal on a bended knee or something?" I snapped, wanting to whack him with one of my keyblades...and wondered why my keyblades weren't summoning into my hands like they normally did when I grew angry. I was positive I was pretty livid at this point.

This realization only seemed to make his sickly grin grow impossibly wider. And I suddenly felt vulnerable and weak, a feeling I did not like all that well. It didn't help that the throbbing pain in my right leg was making me light-headed.

"Erm--" I began to say before the ground rushed to me in a blink of an eye.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wearily opened my eyes to the bright light, the familiar white castle walls surrounding me. Which struck me as odd, my room was usually dark and hollow, not like the rest of the castle.

I immediately noticed my lack of clothing, only in my boxers and shivered against the coldness. I moaned against the pain in my arm as I sat up, taking in my surroundings. From what I could tell, I was in a white room on a queen size bed that was extremely comfortable and soft. Nothing else was in the room. I sat up fully and searched for the remainder of my clothing, frowning when all I could see was white. Even the fucking sheets were white...white...white...where was the fucking black?

Where the fuck was I? I scratched my head and taking the first movements to move out of the bed when the bedroom door opened to my right, a familiar figure walking in much to my distaste.

"Ah, you're awake," Xemnas greeted me, as if me in the middle of his bed in nothing but boxers wasn't out of the ordinary.

"What sick game are you playing at?" I shouted, clenching my fists. "Do you mind? I would at least like to wear clothes as I kick your ass."

I was beyond respectfulness and kindness at this point. For months I've put up with this man and his antics, and he had broken the final straw and I was pissed--

He paid no mind to my words as he walked around to the corner of the room, and as if by magic, a familiar black cloak appeared in his hands. He threw it at me and I easily caught it, slipping it on.

"Don't even bother," he said, as I tried to call my keyblades into my hands. "Your loyalty is completely hundred percent to me. Even your own weapons can't fight against me. No member has that right. Ever wonder why I never dealt with rebellious manner before? It's simply impossible."

I seethed as he paced around me, as if this little speech was getting him off his jollies or something. I beared his little power-angry speech and crossed my arms angrily, wondering when he would shut the fuck up or if I would have to run up to him and straggle him to death...

-----------------------------

Axel's POV

-----------------------------

A flash of blonde hair brushed past me in the hallway. Ah, the favorite loveable blonde. I winced when I heard him slam his door shut. I winced, wondering what had gotten the kid's pants in a knot now. I knocked once and entered, and heard the familiar, "Fuck off." response the boy usually gave me.

"Not today, kid, my life long mission is to torture you with my presence," I said cheerfully, bouncing into his bed, taking note of his weary appearance. "Zexion didn't corner you with some sort of deal, did he? I'm thinking he's starting some underground black market--"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR TWO SECONDS!" Roxas bellowed.

I quickly did, giving the kid a concerned look. He looked oddly flushed and pale. I counted to ten, waiting for him to tell me to leave. And I decided I would and stop torturing the kid with my presence.

I felt a pair of arms surround my waist and I looked down in shock, unable to process the fact that the kid was HUGGING me. WILLINGLY. I felt something deep inside me flutter and I immediately returned the fierce embrace, unable to help myself and petting his spiky blonde hair, finding it soft to the touch and wondered how in the world his hair stayed up like that--

GAH. I'm becoming such a sap. Shoot me.

"Does this mean you're not mad at me?" I asked hopefully.

He pulled away, giving me a puzzled look. "Mad?"

"Nevermind," I said quickly, pulling him back into an embrace.

"You're weird," he commented, fixing me a concerned look. "Did I hit you too hard the other day?"

"Har Har," I said. "I'm higher ranking here, so watch your tongue and RESPECT, kid. Got it memorized? R-E-S-P-E-C-T."

"Find out what it means to me!" he said in a sing-song voice.

I was puzzled, why was he singing? He kept on laughing, then shut up when he finally noticed I didn't get it.

"I think somebody forgot their medicine..." I mumbled under my breath. "Dork."

"Dork?" he said, "You're the only dork I know that wears polka dot boxers--"

I put a hand on his mouth, glaring. "If you breathe ONE word to ANYONE...your keyblades are MINE."

He giggled around my hand, and I gave him a disgusted look, the salvia now on my hand. "Eeee...Roxy cooties."

"Roxy cooties, eh?" he asked playfully, reaching for my belt, "So I guess this means no fun today?"

I glared. "Nevermind what I said...What are you suggesting?"

He smirked, pulling me closer, so I was completely on top of him, his lithe body wriggling underneath me, turning me on quickly...mmm...

He crushed our lips tightly together, his tongue plunging eagerly into my mouth, pulling back and capturing my lower lip between his teeth and tugging and biting...

I moaned wantonly.

After a few moments of heavily making out, I was getting anxious. I'm not a fond believer of foreplay, nor do I like to rush things. But I hinted enough times, pulling at his shirt, pulling at the buttons of his pants, but every time I reached for any article of clothing, he would bat my hands around and distract me into another kiss.

I whined. "Quit being such a tease." I reached for his belt buckle--he snapped my hand away.

"Urgh, stop acting like a baby," he snapped back, tugging my hair.

"But--"

"Either shut up or leave," he said firmly, pulling back to give me a serious look.

I can't believe the kid was even CONSIDERING leaving me in this kind of state. Didn't he realize how people DIED from sex deprivation? And wait a moment, since when did he CONTROL things? I was the elder; we did things my way--

But looking into his angry sapphire eyes, I decided now was not the best time to argue.

"Fine, if you're not willing--I'm not even going to bother," I finally managed to muster, scooting away from him and putting distance between us, staring up at the wall.

Roxas shrugged and turned to his side, moving a bit to get comfortable. How could he sleep in a time like this? I was DYING.

1...2...3...

"Roxy...PLEASE..." I broke, throwing my arm around his form, bringing him tightly against me, my face in the crook of his neck and weakly squeaked, "I'll die."

He snorted. "You'll die? I'm pretty sure a Nobody has yet to die from lack of sex."

"YET."

"Okay, never, it's not possible to die from lack of sex," he restated firmly.

I groaned in frustration. "How would you know? You've never had to LIVE without IT because you've never had IT."

"My arm hurts," he complained.

"My dick hurts worse," came my usual witty reply.

He ignored me; I glared at the back of his head. He continued to ignore me as if I wasn't sending him a look of impending doom and death through the back of his skull.

"I hope you feel guilty when you wake up and I'm DEAD," I said with an air of finality. I hurriedly left his bedroom and went towards the showers. I needed an ice cold shower. With lots of ice and water...and ice and water...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN**: Poor Axel... . Next chappie I suspect there will have some more Axel/Roxas...and just general Organization craziness. Smut. And an Organization Meeting...this will be interesting. Oh yeah--Axel has a bonfire.


	5. VIII, IX, XIII: Road Trip

**Chapter Summary:** Once upon a time, numbers VIII, IX, and XIII all got together and went on a lil' road trip through hell and back. 

**Warnings:** Smut. Language. Axel as a mechanic. Demyx as a Disney fan. I think that about covers it.

**AN:** ZOMG. I'm so sorry for the delay! RL and school and stuff. So I decided to reward you eager people with smut at the beginning. HEH.

* * *

**Roxas' POV**

_"Mmmm..."_

_"Like that?"_

_"Nnnggh..."_

_He smirked down evilly at me, nipping at my earlobe. Urgh. Not the ears...I wouldn't last if he concentrated on the ears. I shamelessly grinded my lower half against his hip, my eyes sliding close at the friction it caused._

_"Dry humping me now?" he asked teasingly, trailing his tongue along the side of my neck, stimulating nerve endings I didn't know existed until this moment. His hand was braced on my hip, pulling my groin against his, allowing me to feel every inch of his hard-on. I clenched desperately at his back, drowning in the feeling of all the emotions and heat pooling in my lower stomach, a deep coil within me needing to be released._

_Fumbling, I managed to get to tug Axel out of his shirt, for the first time his bare torso for my viewing pleasure. He was skinny, and I palmed my hands over his ribs. It wasn't like the Organization ate prime steak everyday. I honestly couldn't recall the last night I ate anything, but then again, eating wasn't such a big deal when you're a Nobody._

_I was distracted in my exploration of his chest, I temporarily forgot where his trailing hands were leading to, pulling my wet trousers and boxers down past my knees and I kicked them uselessly aside, suddenly feeling very vulnerable._

_He chuckled at my blushing, intermingling our tongues together as his hand found my cock and pumped it to full hardness, eliciting gasps and moans easily from me by letting his other hand roam over the unclad parts of me. Somehow I'm the one with the less clothing. Bastard._

_"A-axel..." I stuttered when he increased the pace on my cock, my back arching towards him, blood pounding heavily in my ears._

_"Mmm?" he asked coyly, dipping his head low and unexpectedly attacking my exposed throat, his hand under my shirt and pinching my nipple, I jumped at the bundles of sensations it caused. "Aah!"_

_His grip tightened and I hissed in pleasure at the pain it caused, I clawed at his bare back, shuddering as I felt the familiar pull in my stomach, alerting me of my impending release. "Don't stop."_

_"Are you sure?" he asked, for the first time he sounded unsure. I wearily blinked up at him, isn't this what he wanted?_

_I tug anxiously at his pants, wanting him to come inside me. Just the thought turned me on. "Yeah."_

_He laughed, pushing me back down on the bed, looming over me, his hands greedily roaming over my body, rolling my nipples with his fingers. I groaned._

_"Not fair," I gasped out in pleasure, shrieking when he dipped his head down to engulf my nipple, nipping and biting. "Oh fuck..."_

_He pulled back much to my disappointment and sent me a hard stare. "I'm going to fuck you. You like that, wouldn't you?"_

_I groaned in response._

_"You're such a whore, Rox," he said, and I bucked up against him, wishing he would shut the fuck up and FUCK me. NOW._

"ROXAS!" hissed an angry voice in my ear, and I quickly yelped and fell out of my chair and onto the cold floor.

"STAND BACK!"

Xemnas didn't even quirk a brow at my antics. As I imagined myself as Peter Pan and him as Captain Hook.

I smiled in apology, staring at the floor to avoid the other eleven pair of eyes fastened to my every move.

Note 1 on Roxas' Guide of Survival of Hell: Never. EVER. Fall Asleep during a meeting.

Note 2: Never have wet dreams during a meeting.

Note 3: Never. EVER. Have a dream involving a certain pyromaniac...

Note 4: Ok. Scratch number 3...make sure you're on TOP if you do.

"Now, before our interruption," Xemnas continued, smiling smugly at me before he took his seat at the end of the table. "I was assigning missions. Luxord and Demyx, I trust you will not kill each other?"

Demyx shrugged. "I don't know, dude."

Luxord slapped him across the forehead in annoyance. "There is no problem. As long as you have him swore in oath on his worthless Nobody life, not to take that annoying sitar of his."

Axel snickered. Xemnas turned to look at him, raising a brow. "Something you like to share with the group, number VIII?"

"Eh?" he responded, failing miserably to cover up his peels of laughter. "Oh yeah--you're crazy."

I snorted at Axel's lame ass excuse to attempt a joke.

"Enlighten me," Xemnas dared, his expression unreadable, which made it all the more worse.

I cackled inwardly with glee.

"Erm like---put me in a straight jacket, lock me away in an asylum type of crazy?" Axel said.

Silence. Pause. Exhale. Inhale.

"Dude, you seriously need to start taking those pills," Demyx said in the most serious voice I ever heard him say.

Axel growled, burying his hands in his face. "Can I please commit suicide now, oh high and mighty one?"

Exactly how did a Nobody go about suicide?

"XIII," Xemnas quickly dismissed Axel and turned to me. A glint in his eye. "You will accompany number XIII and..."

Drum roll, please.

"IX."

Axel whimpered. Demyx grinned wickedly. And I just slumped lower in my seat until nobody could see me.

"Pss...Your hair is still noticeable," Larxene whispered to me.

And lower.

* * *

"Can we go to Disney World before we plan our destruction of doom?" Demyx asked eagerly. 

"No," Axel said curtly. "And for God's sake, take off that ridiculous hat. We're against them, remember?"

Demyx stuttered, his lower lip trembling. "But why? WHY? Mickey's cool!"

I did the honors of taking off Demyx's hat, promptly throwing it in the trash bin. Hmmph.

"I hate you!" Demyx shouted as Axel climbed the stairs to the gummi ship. "And I hate you even more now! Worse than when you burned my Disney DVD collection set!"

"And your picture of Roger Rabbit's girlfriend," Axel muttered his breath.

"Wife," Demyx quickly shot back, pouting. "Her name is Jessica!"

"Whatever, bimbos all look the same," Axel said, unbuttoning his cloak and throwing it on the railing, then stopped as if something smacked him the face, "Wait, you weren't always gay?"

"What are you doing?" I demanded hotly, noting he was climbing under the ship.

"Erm, Roxas, remember the person who last drove?" he asked smugly, grinning manically. "Proper maintenance must be done before we even start the damn thing. I don't want to get stranded in the middle of no where."

"As long as you're not with me, I'm fine with it," I replied honestly.

"What?" he asked, unable to hear properly with the noise of Demyx and his sitar.

"Nevermind," I said, digging in my pocket for a piece of gum or something. "Besides, don't you suck at mechanics?"

"I have you know in another life, my Somebody was a mechanic," he replied smugly. "And a good one at that."

"Hence his death," Demyx snickered, putting down his sitar for a moment. "Probably exploded himself."

"No, it was a nuclear explosion!" Axel snapped.

"Or so he says," Demyx muttered, "There hasn't been a nuclear explosion in what...twenty years?"

"Wait...you remember your past life? And how you died?" I asked seriously.

Axel eyed me weirdly. "Vaguely, but yeah. Just bits and pieces. All Nobodies remember their past life."

But not me, I thought sourly. Only what others told me.

* * *

2 hours later... 

"FUCKING HELL!" shrieked a familiar voice, interrupting my pleasant dreams of a certain red hair girl with bright blue eyes.

"Wha??" I said wearily, rubbing my eyes.

Axel was dripping wet from head to foot. Mmm...

"What the hell--"

Demyx came stumbling in, wheezing. "I--man I'm sorry. But I thought you were on fire."

Axel nodded. "Yes. But did you have to spray the engine, too?"

"I--I thought you were going to die!" Demyx pleaded, whimpering.

I sighed. "Axel can't die from fire. I mean...right?"

The redhead scowled. "Dumbwit. If I can make fire, I can surely extinguish it."

"Oh," said Demyx. Pause. "Really?"

I rolled my eyes dramically. Then realized, "Wait...you put water on--?"

"Yes, well, we took care of it," Axel dismissed with a wave of his hand. "Luckily, my mechanic skills came back to me--"

**BOOM.**

And then the room shook. More like vibrated. No pun intended.

"Did you ever graduate from mechanic schooling?" I asked smugly; holding onto the door as the room continued to shake. And my stomach plummeted due to the gravity.

We were going down. And fast.

I vaguely remember Axel asking, "There is a school for mechanics?"

* * *

"Of all the places we could've landed on this wretched universe, it just HAD to be here," Axel mumbled. 

"I always wanted to visit the Disney Castle," Demyx said excitedly, digging through the trash for his hat.

I kicked the side of the ship for good measure. "Piece of shit."

"Ok, why don't we just teleport?" Demyx asked in confusion.

"Don't you think King Mickey would've put sensors and shields for that sort of thing? The Disney Castle is the most protected place from Nobodies and Heartless there is," Axel said flatly. "And honestly, do you want to teleport back? And face Xemnas?"

Good point.

"Alright, alright," I said in defeat. "Just fix the damn piece of shit and lets go."

"As soon as we get new parts, we will," he replied.

I sighed heavily, a sudden feeling of nostalgic overcoming me. Especially when I spotted a familiar dog from afar.

Pluto...wait, what?

I was out in ten seconds.

* * *

"Fucking hell, the damn kid sleeps like a damn log!" shrieked an irritated voice in my right ear. 

Hell. He was really pissing me off; he was starting to sound like Cid…

"Hey Ax, this should work—"

SPLASH!

"AHH!" I screamed as the cold water hit me, drowning me.

Demyx smiled fondly at me, reaching down to brush the hair off my forehead so I can see his grin. "Good morning, Rox."

"Fuck you," I spat.

"Anytime, but I'm sure Axel would object," he whispered to me, wiggling his brows.

Hmmph.

"So kid, that must've been some dream you were having," Axel teased me as soon as Demyx walked away. I gave him a confused look.

"I wasn't dreaming," I mumbled, feeling my cheeks turning red. Oh god please don't tell me I dreamt of him…

Axel engulfed me in his arms, nuzzling the side of my neck. I poorly attempted to slap him off. I was cold. And I needed a change of clothes. But he felt warm.

He made a fake moan in my ear, "Oh…Kairi!"

I bleached.

* * *

**AN:** Heh. I'm evil. But it's all due to writer's block. I swear. And no, there will be no Roxas/Kairi or Sora/Kairi in my story. I promise, 'kay? Next Chapter: More memories continue to pop up for Roxas, even at the worst moments. Possibly some minor Riku/Sora moments if the need arises. I really don't know when my next update will be, honestly. Maybe some feedback or advice? Or thoughts? I have many plans, but just no map. Thanks for reading kupos! 


	6. Anger Issues

**AN:** Thanks for the reviews, kupos. Inspires me to update faster. ;D I fully enjoyed writing this chapter.

**Chapter Summary:** Axel goes to jail. Demyx and Roxas bond. Confessions of sorts. Coco Puffs. NO PORN. I'll make for it, promise. ;D

* * *

**Axel's POV**  


"It's fucking freezing! At this rate, I'll be the fucking iceberg that sunk the Titanic!" I shivered, cursing our leader for his stupid patrol duties.

The blonde haired boy beside me rolled his eyes, muttering, "Pathetic."

"I swear if I wasn't so fucking cold, I would—"

I gasped when he pushed me roughly against the ground, pinning my arms above my head as he straddled me, leaning in closely, "Do you ever shut up? Why else did you think I wanted to patrol with you?"

"I'm a fun, loving, maniac?" I responded.

"No, because I want you to fuck me into oblivion," he stated firmly, his blue eyes sparkling. "I'm tired of playing games, Axel, you gonna fuck me or what?"

I huffed when he grinded his lower half against mine. Please let this real…

"Right now? In the middle of the alley? Are you that much of a whore, Roxs?" I teased, allowing my hands to reach under his cloak, delighted to feel his lithe frame shiver under my ministrations.

He looked at me with the hottest, intense look I have ever seen on him. And it turned me on greatly. I reached up and gripped his spiky blonde hair tightly, sealing our lips together in a explosive kiss, filled with bits and nipping and hard pressing kisses that I hoped would show up the next day to show everybody that I ravished the youngest member and he was off limits to everybody else.

"Fuck…" the boy above me moaned when I focused on a particular spot on his neck that drove him crazy.

"Gladly," I chuckled, switching positions, easily maneuvering him to where I wanted him, my hands greedily unzipping his cloak to reveal his jeans and tee shirt.

"Riku…" he moaned when I finally managed to get my hand inside his pants.

WHAT THE FUCK???????????

I landed on the hard floor with a loud thud, waking the slumbering teen beside me in the process.

"Wha--?" Roxas sat up, his hair tousled, a bleary-eyed look on him. "Why are you on the floor?"

I was too flabbergasted to respond.

I tensely crawled back into the twin size bed, forcing Roxas closer to the wall. Who the fuck was Riku? And why was Roxas moaning his name and not mine? In my own fucking wet dream?

"Axel?"

"Mmm?"

"You're squishing me."

"I'm horny."

"Use your hand."

"I rather have yours."

Silence.

Snore. The kid slept like a fucking log, I swear.

* * *

"Hey Axel!" hollered the sitar player from outside as I contemplated over my notes of the assassination of Xemnas. 

I rolled my eyes, opening the window of this pathetic gummi ship that is literally being held together by glue and tape and stuck my head out, trying to find the crazy sitar player.

"What? I'm busy! Making plans of Mass Destruction! And pretty soon, if you don't leave me the fuck alone--You will be my first experiment!" I snapped, suddenly wishing for my pathetic Nobody life to end here. On this ship, stuck in the worst hell of all hells.

BARK.

What the hell?????

Soon the mutt bounced up, his tongue practically devouring me. EEEK.

"I DO NOT LIKE DOGS!" I exclaimed, slamming the window shut, finding my cloak, zipping it and going outside where Roxas was currently playing fetch with the dog.

"He kept on following Roxie," Demyx tried to explain, the note of excitement hard to miss in his voice. "It's Pluto!"

Who the fuck would name their dog that?

"Mmm," I pondered, scratching my hair in nervousness, pulling the dog roughly by the collar, earning a growl from the dog.

Mickey Mouse. Figures. Only he would give an animal such a fucked up name.

"Mmm, well who wants dog for dinner?"

Multiple gasps.

"I can't believe you just said that," said Roxas, glaring.

"Well, get rid of it," I dismissed, wondering why I had to be the only sane one. "Mickey will probably want this rodent and will kick our asses for holding his dog hostage."

"Dude, Mickey wouldn't kick our asses because Pluto on his own free will went to Roxie--"

"Good luck trying to explain that to a 3 inch tall mouse with a keyblade!" I bellowed, wishing I hadn't left my chakrams on the ship.

Silence.

"Well, I'm keeping him," Roxas said firmly, bending down to fondly pet the dog. "I think I knew him once...in my past life. I mean...I don't remember anything..."

Pluto affectionally licked the kid's face, and the blonde giggled in response, batting him away. "Down boy."

I froze. I had never heard Roxas giggle, laugh, or even smile. But suddenly, in the presence of his mutt, he had transformed to a normal fifteen year old with a mutt.

I must be going soft.

"Fine," I said stiffly, marching back to my room to make notes how to pin the disappearance of Pluto on Xemnas. Maybe Mickey will kick his ass for us.

* * *

_Some time later..._

Knock. Knock.

"WHAT?" I shrieked, paranoid that Mickey had found us and his mutt and was on his way to personally kick my ass. Or worse, Maleficent grew tired of waiting for our plans and decided to blast us into tiny bits.

"Erm, just checking to see if you're alive," questioned the youngest Organization member, stepping inside, raising a brow at all the magazine cut outs. "Planning your new wardrobe?"

"Har. Har. Close the damn door if you want to stay," I growled, attempting to clear my desk of the evidence of what I was doing. Nothing dirty, mind you.

He did so, cautiously coming forward. I sighed. "I'm sorry for being snappy. But our ship is broken, Maleficent doesn't like to wait, and now I'm worried Mickey might be on our tails, too."

Roxas snorted, a piece of paper catching his eye. Good thing I noticed this gleam in his eye and snatched the paper from his sight.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, reaching for the paper, but I had moved it out of his grasp, and he growled, climbing into my lap, reaching for the paper above both our heads.

I leaned back further, and in the process, landed on the floor with a loud thud, only with Roxas on top of me, squishing me to death.

Note: Get some damn carpet!

"Fuck, I think I have a concussion," I moaned, practically seeing stars.

Roxas, noticing my state of mind, decided to go for it, but luckily I managed to fling the paper into the air, out of both our grasps.

"Jerk off," he hissed, gutting me.

"Fuck!" I bellowed, spasms of pain flowing through me.

He started to climb off of me, but I gripped him tightly around the collar of his tee shirt and pulled him back down to eye level. "Listen here you little punk--"

I failed to notice the angle of his knee, and with a hard force, he rammed his knee up my groin.

OH MY FUCKING GOD.

I croaked, wheezed and whimpered like a baby, tears flowing down my cheeks in pain. Roxas smiled in victory, picking up the fallen paper, pinning me a dumfounded look.

The door opened with a bang, and we both flinched.

It was Demyx, dressed up as a--

rabbit?

"WHAT?" I bellowed, my voice cracking. It sounded like I was going through puberty again. Argh.

Demyx looked at me, lying on the floor, clutching my crotch, tears pouring down my face, to Roxas, who was still dumbfounded, staring at the paper. This had to be quite a picture for anyone to see.

"What is it? A letter of resignation? Xemnas is Axel's father? Xemnas is your father? What the fuck is going on!? And why doesn't anyone tell me anything?" cried out Demyx, a hurt, confused look on his face.

"Because, you dolt! You're dressed up as a rabbit, singing Disney songs! Who would take you seriously?! And this isn't STAR WARS!" I shrieked, sitting up despite the pain. "You seriously need to grow up! No wonder you can't get laid! Michael Jackson wouldn't touch you!"

"Just because I can keep in touch with my inner child doesn't mean you should take it out on me!" Demyx said harshly.

"Demmie, its ok," soothed Roxas, walking up to the Nobody/rabbit and petting him gently on the back. "Axel is just the Grinch that stole Christmas...you know?"

My eyes practically fell out of my sockets when Demyx cried out, wrapping his arms around Roxas, burying his face in his spiky hair, sobbing. "Why doesn't he...like me?"

"It's alright," Roxas continued, "I like you."

WHAT!?

"You---do?" asked Demyx, a hopeful gleam in his eye. "I thought you liked Axel..."

I had died. This was a dream...my body was probably dripping blood into a gutter as we speak...I'm not dying in a middle of a room where a kid is consoling a six foot tall dink dressed as a rabbit...

"Come on," urged Roxas, pulling Demyx out of the room by his hand. Their hands CLASPED together. "I'll make you some coco with marshmallows."

In defeat, I picked up the forgotten paper. My...journal.

_Dear...Diary/Journal, _

I really really like Roxas.

* * *

By the time I emerged from my room, Demyx and Roxas were curled up on the couch, eating junk food and watching Finding Nemo.

"Ahem," I said, announcing my presence.

No response.

"I'm straight," I declared.

"Prove it," snickered Demyx. "Take the only copy we have of Playboy and jack off loudly so Roxs and I can hear you from down here."

Roxas giggled. "Axel sounds like he's dying when he comes."

WTF?

"At least I don't moan like a girl!" I sneered, searching the cabinets for Coco Puffs. "Where the fuck are my Coco Puffs!?"

Pluto gave a dry bark.

"Erm. Yeah. Pluto ate them," Roxas said, turning around, a smile tugging his lips. "So erm...find any new parts?"

I continued to search the kitchen. Who cared about getting new ship parts when I couldn't find my damn Coco Puffs?!

"We're going shopping," I said in defeat, wishing this wasn't the case. I HATE shopping.

"Kids R Us!" said Demyx, jumping up.

"No," I stated firmly.

"Totally going to adult megaplex," Roxas grinned wickedly. "Heard everything is half-off on Wednesdays..."

"You're not of age," I said firmly.

"So what? They don't check, I totally got in last time..."

"NO. WE ARE BUYING COCO PUFFS. AND THAT IS FINAL."

"Fuck that, I'm staying home then," Demyx said, plopping back down onto the couch.

"No. We are ALL going. TOGETHER. NOW," I yelled. "So get off your lazy asses, take a whiz, or whatever you got to do to be ready in five seconds!"

"I want to go to Kids R Us!" complained Demyx.

"I hate the grocery store," grumbled Roxas.

"NO. YOU'RE GOING. And if I have to put up with any bullshit from either of you, there will be some future problems concerning the bathroom and your ability to take a whiz."

* * *

"Hi! My name is Yuna and right now we have---" 

"No thanks," I said curtly, not accepting the flyer from the brunette girl at the entrance of the store.

"Don't have to be such a jerk about it," she said, glaring.

"I'll take one," piped up Roxas, smiling apologetically. "My friend here doesn't been going to his Anger Management classes lately."

The brunette's bi-colored eyes brightened with realization. "Oh, I see. May I recommend a doctor? Doctor Cid is wonderful with Anger Management patients..."

"I don't have an anger problem," I cut in abruptly, shooting daggers at a certain blonde kid who couldn't control his hair.

Roxas sighed wearily. "He is still in the 'denial' stage."

"Oh, I can see that," Yuna nodded, smiling fondly at the teen. "I can give you the number of the doctor if you want..."

"Sure," Roxas smiled and Yuna blushed. By fucking god, he was flirting with the Wal-Mart greeter right in FRONT OF MY FUCKING FACE.

"You're really such a sweet friend, helping your friend with his problem," she continued on, smiling. Pretty soon she would be all over the damn kid...

"I DO NOT HAVE AN ANGER PROBLEM!" I yelled, causing every head in the store to turn and stare at me.

"MOMMY, HE'S SCARING ME!" sobbed a young boy in the corner.

"How dare you scare my little boy! You ought to be ashamed!" the mother bellowed, taking her purse and swinging it at me.

"Hey! What the fuck do you have in that damn purse? BRICKS?" I gasped, attempting to dodge the blows.

"Ahem, Yuna, may I also have an emergency number to this Doctor Cid?" asked Roxas sweetly. "And of course I'll tell him you recommended him."

"Heh. No need. He's my Uncle, but I don't like many people to know that," Yuna whispered as the security guards came to collect Axel.

"Ah. I won't tell a soul," Roxas promised.

* * *

"VIII? Why are you calling me? Don't you know how to teleport?" came the abrupt, rude voice of my Superior on the other line. 

"Erm," I began, clutching the phone like it was my life-saver. "I...I'm in jail."

"..."

"Can't you just teleport?"

"No. They have wards for that, duh. Do you think the police are stupid?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Well, I did too. Once."

"Are IX and XIII with you?" he asked now, impatience in his voice showing through.

"No."

"Where is XIII?" he asked firmly, and I could practically feel his anger over the phone.

"I don't know! I'm in jail! Are you gonna come get me or not?! Who cares about XIII! He is nothing but a little prick...!"

BEEP. BEEP. BEEEEEP.

"Your call has been discounted. Please try again. Goodbye."

"Hey pretty boy! How about you come over here and put that mouth to some use!" bellowed one of my inmates.

Oh fuck. I'm going to be gangbanged by a bunch of bald-headed Twinkie eating grandfathers...

* * *

**Roxas' POV**

"ROXIE! Axel BURNED DOWN THE JAILHOUSE!" Demyx shrieked, rushing into the kitchen.

I abruptly dropped my spoon of Coco Puffs. "What?"

"Down to the crisp. It had a nice clip of him emerging from the fire and everything--he totally jacked that from the V for Vendetta movie!"

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"XIII!" bellowed an all too familiar voice from outside the broken gummi ship.

Demyx's eyes grew wide. "It's Xemnas!"

Well, duh. Who else called us by our numbers? Santa?

* * *

**AN:** Thanks to World War Z for the quote, "...And if I have to put up with any bullshit from either of you, there will be some future problems concerning the bathroom and your ability to take a whiz." Brilliant. ::blows kisses::: And next chapter WILL have Xemnas, obviously. Get ready! xD Show some love and review! 'Till next time! 


	7. No Sex in the Champagne Room

**AN:** This chapter was hell. Really. I was vivaciously stabbed multiple times with Writer's Block. Evil thing to catch. So I put some sex in it—really to make me feel better. Enjoy. I think it's been delayed for too long.

**Summary:** Axel_ finally_ gets his way. Xemnas has an abrupt (unwanted) entrance.

**Warnings:** Strong Sexual content.

Thanks for all the reviews! ZOMG. They all made my effin' day. (: You guys seriously rock!

* * *

**Ch. 7: No Sex in the Champagne Room**

**Axel's POV**

Everybody knew Larxene was the worst bitch on planet earth. With her fake girlish giggles, and rude remarks—it was no wonder I hadn't killed her yet.

She managed to snatch me away from the sirens and threats of the so-called "police" and transported us safely back to the Castle in a flash. Out of all the members, she had been the only one to respond to my emergency call for help. I was grateful, but hoped this didn't mean Larxene wanted me to test her new make-up on me in exchange for her help.

And strangely right now, I wanted to kiss her.

"So, care to explain, VIII?" she taunted, using Xemnas' "pet name" for me.

And fuck, I knew it was too good to be true.

Girls were naturally nosy bitches.

"No, not really," I replied honestly.

Her eyes glowed.

I quickly began to talk.

"Roxas…he fucked me over basically, that damn brat," I said sourly, figuring if I was going to pour my heart out, it should be to a girl. Guys don't sulk to other guys about their problems. It's un-manly.

"Ah," she said, comprehension dawning on her features, "We should terminate him. I never liked the brat. He hasn't earned the right to be Xemnas' favorite yet. It's a slap in the face to the other members."

Understatement of the century, I thought grimly.

"So?" she prodded, raising a brow.

"Huh?"

"Are you with me?"

"With what?"

"Operation: Terminate XIII?"

"I have a feeling our almighty Master will have beaten us to it," I said, deeply saddened.

Larxene glanced down at her nails, narrowing her eyes, "Xemnas wouldn't harm him. He's irreplaceable. He replace us first before him. Fuck, I hate him."

"You and me both."

"Come on, lets go to our Superior's room, maybe he'll have some pamphlets!" she said eagerly, taking my hand unwillingly and dragging up the staircase to our Superior's room.

I silently prayed she wasn't going to rape me.

Wait…pamphlets on what?

By the time I finished pondering this, she had me gagged and handcuffed, crackling how gullible I was.

She clapped her hands together gleefully, jumping up and down in delight. "Master is gonna love this!"

She blew me a sickly kiss before locking the door behind her and leaving me in utter darkness.

Skank.

* * *

**Roxas' POV**

Within three point five seconds, the entire ship was torn to sheds.

Luckily, he managed to leave my bowl of Coco Puffs intact.

"XIII," he stated, his tone unsurprisingly calm, stepping over the shattered glass on the floor in the middle of the kitchen, as if a destroyed ship was a normal setting to be in to have a calm talk.

"Yes, your Lordship?" I replied sarcastically.

"Sarcasm is very unbecoming of you, XIII," he said darkly, glancing around the room. "And so is the state of this ship. Do you not know how to take care of things that I provide for you?"

Did he forget he just destroyed what was left of this piece of shit ship?

He was restraining himself from strangling me, I could tell by the flush appearance of his face and how his fists clenched and unclenched.

I've lost my appetite, which is a shame because I was starving three point five seconds ago, amusing myself by watching the man hunt for Axel on channel five.

"Maybe if you didn't provide us with such crap, yeah," I grumbled, crossing my arms angrily. "I'm sick of being your lapdog. Give me a real mission that doesn't involve redheads, broken ships, or idiots, and I'll gladly take care of things properly."

Demyx squeaked in the background. I'm sure there has never been a Nobody who dared talked to the Superior in such a way.

It was about time.

Especially since I knew he couldn't afford to lose his most precious key.

"I knew eventually you get too bigheaded for your own good, but I rather hoped it would've happened after I gotten what I wanted from you," he growled, quickly taking towards me and pulling me roughly by the collar of my shirt. "The Keyblade's Nobody or not, don't think twice of what I'll do to you for insubordination--you're not as special as you think, XIII. Do you really think NOT having you in my Organization would have me at a disadvantage?"

"Yes," I replied calmly.

Xemnas flushed red, pulling me rougher by the collar.

"Poor foolish boy, I could destroy with just a flick of my wrist," he whispered darkly in my ear. "You've nothing to me. Hear me? Absolutely nothing. Kingdom Hearts will be mine, with or without you. Though, I'll admit, I would've liked to have you with me. But I suppose it's just the other part of you talking so recklessly. Only a true Keyblade Master would have the guts."

He chuckled at that, and released me, pushing me carelessly aside. Then turned to Demyx, who whimpered.

"IX," he said, cleaning into his cloak and dropping a pair of handcuffs on the floor in front of the sitar player. "Handcuff him."

"I thought we all agreed sexual fetishes solve nothing?" I protested loudly.

Xemnas turned to me heatedly and hissed. "Your sense of idiotic humor is grinding on my last nerve, XIII."

* * *

I didn't expect to make my grand entrance back to Castle Oblivion in handcuffs, but beggars can't be choosers. 

Zexion seemed to a howl out of it--and wouldn't shut the fuck up.

"Aww, poor Roxie," he teased, taking this advantage to pinch my cheeks. "Maybe if you're nice, Xemnas won't handcuff you to his bed."

"Fuck you," I spat.

Thankfully, Demyx saved me from further harassment and engulfed Zexion in a crushing hug.

"Zexy!" he yelped, "I've missed you so much!"

The silver-haired male looked at the sitar-player in annoyance, peeling his hands off of him. "Well, I didn't. Don't call me that."

"Oh, come on—you know you don't mean that!" Demyx pushed, his lower lip beginning to tremble, "I thought we were like the bestest buddies in the world!"

Zexion sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes wearily. "Please do not fucking cry on me, Demyx."

Serves him right, I thought cruelly as Demyx continued to babble over him, until Zexion said sourly, "Yes, I missed you too, Demmy."

Xemnas didn't say a word when he made his appearance, he merely acknowledge the fact Demyx was clinging so hard to Zexion, it looked like the silver-haired Nobody was going to suffer brain damage from prolonged lack of oxygen.

"IX, please let go of VI. I would hate to lose my most valuable manipulator," Xemnas ordered.

Demyx reluctantly did so. Zexion shot our Superior a look of gratitude.

Larxene seemed to have heard the commotion and smiled prettily when she made her way to the main entrance, looking a bit too smug. Her eyes glowing when she noticed my state of appearance.

"I've collected VIII as you've requested," she said, the excitement oozing out of her voice. Bitch.

"Good work, XII," was all he said, quickly dismissing her, directing me to walk up the staircase. "Numbers VIII and XIII have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

**Axel's POV**

I never thought in a million years, I would be grateful to see my Superior.

Nor did I think I leave to see the day of Roxas being in handcuffs. Somehow in my imagination—I had planned this fantasy a whole lot differently. Xemnas wasn't supposed to be involved.

Eww.

….Why does Xemnas own handcuffs?

Bad bad thoughts, I told myself sternly. There were some things that needed to be left unsaid.

"VIII," Xemnas began, amusement glinting in his eyes as he noticed my state.

Bastard.

"Care to explain?"

Hahaha. Sure, just let me undo this gag with magic!

Roxas poorly muffled his snickering.

"Xemnas!" screamed Demyx, bursting into the room.

Xemnas turned swiftly, looking he was about to murder whoever dare interrupt him.

"Maleficent is down—downstairs," Demyx squeaked.

Xemnas growled. "Great. More bitching. What I would like to do—"

He left, leaving Demyx staring at us awkwardly.

"I figured it's the least I could do for being such an annoyance these past few days," he said, pulling out the key and walking over to Roxas and un-handcuffing him. Roxas smiled at him thankfully.

"Thanks," was all I could say as he helped me with my handcuffs.

I rubbed my wrists from the soreness.

Demyx wasn't so useless after all.

"DEMYX!" screamed Larxene from a not-too-far distance.

He saw gave us a panicked look before leaving and before Roxas and I could protest—he shut the door swiftly behind him in his haste.

Great.

Why did he have to shut the fucking door?

Dumbass.

We're still stuck.

* * *

**Roxas' POV**

After a few awkward moments of silence, I mumbled, "This is your entire fault."

Childish I know, but I felt better.

"My fault?" Axel exclaimed, "How the fuck is this my fault?"

"Your inability to properly maintain a ship?" I snapped. "Are you a retard?"

"The fucking ship wouldn't have been fucking broken had you not been such a retarded driver--"

"Retarded driver? Excuse me. It's kind of hard to steer a ship when an idiot is distracting you!"

"So now I'm the tease? I'm nothing compared to the shit you've done to me."

"Haha. No. But a menace? Sure."

"Roxas--" he growled, gripping the front of my shirt. "Shut the fuck up." And then he kissed me.

"Gladly," I responded, clashing our mouths together. Our kiss was filled with uncontrolled passion, lust, and anger. Axel moaned hotly into my mouth, his hand curling in my hair and gripping it tightly, his other hand playing along the buttons of my cloak, easily undoing them as his lips trailed lower to my neck.

Oh fuck.

"Nnngh..." I gasped out when he found a particular sensitive spot on my neck. Damn him, damn him, damn him. He was driving me absolutely insane.

"You're a damn hot moaner," he rasped, his hand dipping under my pants, his warm hand on my hip electrifying me into arousal.

"Just shut up," I bite back, "Do you want to get caught or not?"

"It would it interesting, wouldn't it?" he whispered in my ear, his hand curling around his prize, and I bucked hard into his hand for more friction, pleasure shooting throughout my body. "Getting caught fucking in Xemnas' room. For sure he would kill us."

"You better make it worth it then," I challenged, biting back a moan in my throat when his hand gave a squeeze. "I have a feeling he is going to be murdering us either way."

"Well, I suggest we go out with a bang, eh?" he said, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

His pace was much to slow for my liking, I cursed at him to go faster, but he shot me a sly grin, colliding our lips together to silence my demands.

Once he had me fully against the floor, he granted my demands, his pace speeding up, and I moaned hopelessly against his mouth, my hands fisting themselves in his shirt. Then he stopped already, and I growled.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard for all that teasing and shit you did to me," he promised, a glint in his eye.

"Let us see if you can live your promises," I replied, reaching for his fly to undo it.

All these damn zippers and buttons. Did I mention I really hate buttons? By the time you undid them all, you lost all your energy to continue. Luckily, Axel wasn't willing to be patient and roughly ripped his pants open, attack my mouth with newfound frenzy, his hands pulling anxiously at my shirt, and I obediently lifted my arms momentarily, our lips sealed together once the annoying garment was thrown carelessly aside in the dark room.

"FUCK!" I shrieked with Axel bit down on my collar bone, pain overriding me. I like biting, but damn…

"Sensitive, Roxie?" he teased, his tongue licking the redness of where he had bitten me. I growled, wishing for his stupid foreplay to discontinue.

He must've gotten the point of my glare, and together we managed to unclothe each other, moaning at the friction of our naked skin sliding past each other, and our kisses progressed to more, and I shivered when his hand slid between my parted legs, curling his hand around my leaking cock, and I whimpered helplessly into his open mouth, begging for release.

He liked to tease, that fucker. Tantalizing slow, then unbelievably fast, and then back down to slow. I groaned in frustration, babbling for him to fuck me.

"But I gotta prepare you—" he protested.

"Fuck it," I breathed heavily through my eyes, whining. "Can't be worse than having your chakram stuck in my side," recalling an old feud we had where I couldn't sleep on that side for weeks because of the injury.

"I don't want to hurt you," he whispered, and my stomach fluttered at the thought that he might actually care about my well-being that much.

"Thanks for your fucking concern, I'm sure I can handle the pain," I said through clenched teeth, pulling him tighter against me, wondering where the hell his concern had been when he started to ram his chakram up my side a few weeks ago.

Axel peered down at me with his green eyes before preparing himself by coating himself with his salvia, positioning himself and I closed my eyes tightly, preparing myself mentally for the pain.

And FUCK.

I care about the pain now.

"ARGH! Are you trying to kill me?" I rasped out, my hands clenching his forearms.

Axel stilled, biting his lip, concern etched on his fevered features. "Do you want me to—"

Before he finished his sentence, I shouted, "NO! You fucking idiot, you'll have to put it right back in again, and WE ARE NOT DOING THAT!"

I just told him not to move and stop petting my face. I'm not a fucking dog. Eventually, I got used to the intrusion and tested the waters, moving a bit.

"Roxas…can I fucking move?" he growled, distracting me from my thoughts. "Or stop fucking moving? I'm not gonna last much longer."

"Fine," I snapped, sighing heavily.

He slowly eased out, not completely, and gently pushed his way back in, and I bite my lip hard against the pain of this gentle motion. Fuck, it hurt. I fucking hoped he was enjoying this, because I sure in the hell wasn't.

I debated if I should tell him to stop, but I figured the first time was going to hurt no matter what and next should be fucking worth it.

"Ugh…fuck…Roxas…" he moaned, thrusting his face in my neck, panting heavily as he moved steadily in and out of me as I gave an occasional grunt every time he eased his way back inside.

I closed my eyes, counting to ten, wishing on the fucking stars he would hurry up and finish up.

Axel picked up the pace a bit, re-situating himself and re-angling his hips, the next thrust hit something deep inside me that drowned out all the pain and engulfed me in ecstasy.

"Ahh…Fuck!" I cried out, surprised how the pain had temporarily dissolved in that single moment.

Axel grinned down at me, his eyes filled with lust and mischief. "Feel good?"

"Do it again!" I demanded, pulling at his hips to reach that angle again.

He complied, and hit that spot dead on and I lost it, arching up to him, my head thrashing back and forth.

"Ahh...Axel…there….please…harder…"

God, I'm such a slut.

He bite down on my earlobe, moving faster and harder inside, his angle absolute perfection—drowning me in waves of pleasure, and that pleasure increased ten-fold when he snaked a hand between our moving bodies and pumped my length in sync with his thrusts.

Soon I saw nothing but stars and erupted in his hand as my orgasm hit me harder than ever before.

Fuck, why didn't we do this sooner?

* * *

Not even five minutes later, did Axel propose we go for it again. 

Did he not realize how much my ass hurt? Sure, we could have sex again--if I'm topping. And I told him so. He immediately backed down. Figures.

We half-heartily managed to separate from each other and rummage through the pile of clothes scattered throughout the room.

"Axel--have you seen my shirt---"

He looked down, the hem of the shirt he was wearing not even covering his stomach. He gave me a puzzled look, "Damn, you're short."

I threw his pants at him. "Fuck you."

"Already did," he replied cheekily.

Unfortunately, Larxene decided to make her grand entrance, probably to announce Xemnas was on his way to kill us.

"What the fuck? In Xemnas' room? Are you fucking insane?" she shrieked, anger etched on her features. "It's like having sex in the Champagne room."

"Champagne room? What the fuck does that have to do with anything?" Axel blurted out, confused, tripping over himself as he stepped into his pants.

Larxene rolled her eyes. "It's like the golden rule in all clubs, you idiot."

"Ok, first off—everybody has sex in the Champagne room—they ought to re-name it the Orgy Room or something, or do you not watch porn?" I asked now, figuring Larxene must've picked up that line from some corny song title. It did sound familiar.

"Oh, you get my point!" she shrieked in exasperation. "You don't go around boinking each other in our Superior's room—

"Did you just say boinking?" Axel said, failing miserably to keep a straight face, and burst into loud laughter.

Then Xemnas stepped inside the room.

Fuck.

* * *

**AN**: I know I probably made some spelling mistakes/grammar. I'll probably do some re-editing later on. 

Next Chapter: Axel and Roxas become sex maniacs, to make up for all that lost time. Xemnas begins to get a bit annoyed of it--especially when they start to miss meetings. Next update is indefinitely going to be awhile.


	8. Well then

**AN**: I realize it's been over a damn year. I forgot to update this site, haha. But it's only to chapter 10, so it's not much you're missing. Sorry to keep you guys out of the loop for so long! Erm, if you're still here; daaaaaamn.

* * *

**ROXAS**

It must've been an interesting sight to come step into. Axel struggling to get his pants on, hopping up and down on one foot, cursing at his zipper to 'hurry up'.

"Need to lay off the Coco Puffs, Ax?" I smirked, figuring if I'm about to die, I should spent it laughing at someone, preferably Axel.

Xemnas, unlike me, was not amused however. No surprise, I don't even think that man has jacked off his entire Nobody life, heck, maybe his Someday was some asexual bastard. Because seriously, who would touch that?

_Ew, I do not need to be thinking of that_, I swore to myself.

"_What the fuck is going on?_" I wordlessly handed Axel his shirt, pulling my pants up. Yeah, talk about awkward. It's almost like getting caught masturbating by your mother. But I don't really remember having a mother, so you try to relate what this situation felt like. It was mortifying.

"Well, you see, Larxene is a bitch and she blackmailed me into fucking Roxas in your room, Your Majesty," Axel tried to explain, after situating his state of clothing, still wearing that lazy smile that screamed, 'I just got laid.'

I rolled my eyes. Axel is an idiot, but this is not new. The only two things he can do best are twirling his chakrams and acting like the village idiot.

Xemnas's scowl deepened. "VIII."

"That's my number, don't wear it out."

Xemnas glowered at Axel, looking as if though he was about to explode into a million pieces. That was the last thing we needed: Millions of pieces of Xemnas shattered across the room.

"Look--It was my fault. I kinda forced him," I broke in, not believing I was doing this shit. What the fuck, did Axel literally fuck my brains into goo?

"Your fault?" Xemnas questioned sharply, turning to me.

"Practically climbed into his lap and undid his fly--Yeah." _If I wasn't the Organization whore before, I surely was now_.

"Axel, the hell out of my face before I do something I regret later."

It was the first time I had ever heard Xemnas call any of us by our names, and to be honest, it fucking terrified me. It must've terrified Axel, too, because he ran out before Xemnas could finish his sentence. I quickly followed-but Xemnas put a firm hold on my shoulder-shoving me back in the room.

"XIII, you'll stay with me."

"XII." Xemnas gave her a pointed look, and Larxene did not look happy in the least, but she smiled sweetly at our master before departing, muttering about "sexism." Yeah, she would pull that fucking card.

How the fuck did I get the rotten end of this deal? My ass hurt enough as it was.

* * *

"I want you to meet someone," was all Xemnas told me as he led me down a narrow hallway; a part of the castle none of us had access to but Xemnas. I remembered I always wondered about what was in this part of the castle, but now? I wish I never knew it existed.

Right about now I was inwardly cursing a certain redhead and wondering what happened to a Nobody in the afterlife, did we have one? Was this it? Would I ever see Riku again?

And whoa, where did that come from? Who the fuck is Riku? Fuck, Axel must've fried my brains as he fucked me. But hey, at least I won't die a virgin, right? Ding ding, Axel actually did me favor for once by fucking me pre-death?

"XIII," Xemnas drew my attention back to the present and I noticed a tall black-cloaked figure in the room, his back to us, his silver hair spilled down his back, almost to the floor. It kinda made my chest rumble in the familiarity of the color, but I shook any distracted thoughts away, wondering if this was the assassin Xemnas hired to kill me. I called for my keyblades, but to no prevail. Xemnas must've put that stupid system in the room, preventing access to our weapons. _Sonofabitch_.

"Meet Sephiroth, he's been _so_ anxious to meet you," Xemnas whispered to me, pushing me forward to the center of the room. Fuck, I thought, noticing the blade attached to the man's hip. I didn't want to be no where near this man. I recognized that sword. I think I almost got sliced in half once by that damn sword.

Sephiroth turned around, and I choked, unable to help stepping back in fear. I recognized him, almost. He had this aura about him, power and all. I mean, his presence scared me more than Xemnas ever could. But despite his dark aura I could feel humming from him, I didn't back away again when he stepped closer, his grey steely eyes gazing into mine as he examined me.

"Mmm, not quite what I expected," he muttered, looking down at me, a sly smile on his lips. He was tall, a fucking giant and I felt like, two inches, compared to his frame. I know I'm the shortest member, but damn.

"Hey now, no need to insult," I retorted, unable to stop the comment flying past my lips. No one insulted me, big sword or not. "What's with the sword, man? Trying to make up for something?"

Sephiroth broke into a dry laugh, his tone condescending as he told me, "You sure have a mouth on you. I like that."

I tried not to think about that phrase in another way, god, did Xemnas schedule a gang bang?

"Somebody? Hey, you knew him?" I asked eagerly, all anger gone, replaced by curiosity. Would this stranger finally tell me some shit about my previous life?

"Unfortunately," he remarked, stepping back and nodding to Xemnas.

"Roxas, it is finally time." Xemnas said, smiling so wide, it was almost sickening to look at. Oh god, I'm totally fucked.


End file.
